


Souls

by dragonflybeach



Series: The Missing Moments [79]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, Episode: s12e09 First Blood, Gen, Season/Series 12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 06:21:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9479228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonflybeach/pseuds/dragonflybeach
Summary: Billie's thoughts during the Winchesters' "out of body" experience.





	

Souls.

After a couple thousand years ferrying them to the "Other Side", Billie has become so accustomed to them that she hardly even notices them any more. They're just sparkly little balls of light. They contain the humanity of a person, but to reapers they aren't any more notable or unique than grains of sand on the beach.

That is, until she had held these two in her hand.

She'd heard rumors - that Tessa had waxed poetic about the beauty of Dean's soul, while Ajay had described Sam's as the purest he had ever seen. Even Death, on the rare occasions he allowed himself sentimentality, had declared them two of God's better creations.

But to one of the oldest reapers, one who put little value in sentimentality and even less in humans who repeatedly violated the natural order, musings on one soul or another were easily dismissed.

She looked at them again.

The Winchesters did have the most beautiful souls she had ever seen. They were brighter than any others, and shimmered with colors that would not have been visible to human eyes.

The truly unique quality about them, however, was that they refused to be separated. They were just barely touching, but each time she tried to move them apart, they both instantly gravitated back to one another. If she moved one, the other followed. It was as if even their incorporeal beings couldn't bear to be apart.

Billie had made a deal with the brothers that she would collect one soul at midnight.

She was certain she would be back for the other before the next midnight.


End file.
